1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and particularly, to a recording apparatus which records moving image data having image contents of an object which performs a movement with periodicity, and a recording method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of regenerative medicine, a technique for reproducing cells or for restoration of body functions, tissues, organs, or the like of a human body lost due to accidents, diseases, or the like using cultured cells created by culturing cells has been developed. A variety of cell tissues can be used to manufacture such cultured cells. One of them is cardiomyocytes, which are used for treatment of the heart. The cultivated cardiomyocyte performs movement corresponding to beats by itself. Thus, in a manufacturing process of the cultivated cardiomyocyte, for example, it is necessary to perform a quality evaluation of whether the above movement is preferable or not.
When performing the quality evaluation of such cultivated cardiomyocyte, for example, visual observation is performed at the present time. However, in the visual observation, the quality evaluation is likely to depend on a subjective view of an observer, and thus, it is difficult to obtain an objective and reliable evaluation result.
Thus, there is known the following technique in the related art. That is, luminance data is obtained by recording a digital signal obtained by imaging a cardiomyocyte in a personal computer. The luminance of a measurement point is automatically measured with respect to an image having the luminance data obtained in this way, to thereby measure the beat cycle of the cardiomyocyte on the basis of the change in the measured luminance (For example, refers to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-233392 (FIG. 1)).
In order to reliably reproduce a movement based on beats of the cultivated cardiomyocyte as a moving image, an image quality of a certain level or higher should be provided. That is, the number of frame images per unit time should be a certain level or higher. That is, a moving image having a high frame rate of a certain level or higher should be provided. Further, image resolution should also have a certain level or higher. In the current technology, it is sufficiently possible to generate and record moving image data with a resolution and frame rate necessary for an evaluation of a cultured cardiomyocyte.
However, as the resolution and the frame rate of the moving image become high, the data size of the moving image becomes large. For example, in reality, when a system for evaluating the cultured cardiomyocyte is built, it may be difficult to allocate most of the capacity of a storing apparatus for recording the moving image due to certain restrictions.